Turning The Page On A New Chapter
by Grey S. Anon
Summary: Donnel has been recruited into the illustrious Ylissean guard, the Shepherds, after rescuing his village from brigands and bandits with Chrom's aid. Now outside of his village for the first time, the world is only a mission away from being explored. However, like any recruit, the first day is "Sink or Swim." Will he collapse under self doubt or rise above it to achieve glory?


"Oh golly, so this is the capital I've heard from Ma and all them travelers back home."

Surrounding Chrom's newest recruit, Donnel, was Ylisstol, the capital of Ylisse and home to the Ylissean royal family. He wore a blue tunic with partly his white under sleeve rolled up, a small tan sack tied around his waist, dark brown boots and a macaroon two handled pot atop his head. He has violet eyes, lightly tanned pale skin, and slightly curled purple hair. The bustling noises of haggling merchants, casual chats of daily life from passing families and occasional bursts of frustration and wails of grief filled in his ears. It was in stark contrast to the relative quiet of his life on the farm back home. The roads were paved with straw shaded cabal stone with small alleyways weaving behind and in between stores, restaurants, houses and inns constructed of straw roves and stone walls. As far as Donnel could see, every inch of Ylisstol was lively and peaceful in its own way.

The royal castle of Ylisse rose behind the city in the midday horizon. Between the city and the castle entrance was a large clearing with only two buildings a small distance apart from another. One appeared to be the royal stables while the other a small fort. The clearing appeared to be the common training area. Donnel could barely make out specs of people sparring. To the either side of the castle were thick clusters of trees and undergrowth.  
It was then, moments after taking it all in and absorbing the city life of the capital, Donnel began to doubt himself. He felt his initial excitement upon entering the capital dwindle and subside to thoughts of feeling misplacement and alienation. He feared he was too inadequate to be one of the famous Shepherds of Ylisse, to be a part of the very troop of soldiers who saved his village and his Ma.

"You okay?"

Chrom's voice startled him.

"Y-yes, ya gracefulness. I-I w-was just… U-ummm…"

"Peace, Donnel."

Chrom smiled at his friend, patting his friend's shoulder.

"You'll do fine here. Your mother would feel proud of you being here.

Donnel nodded, barely cracking a convincing smile.

"Please make yourself feel at home. If you need anything, just come straight for me at the castle." He pointed. "I'll be there with Emmeryn and Frederick discussing our next mission. So, be read at a moment's notice."

"R-right, s-sir!" Donnel saluted Chrom as he mounted his escort with Frederick bound for the castle.

Donnel was left with himself, his belongings stuffed in his backpack, and a new life to accustom to. He felt the undeniable urge to explore the capital of his country he had heard so much about, but first things first. He needed to find the inn he was designated to by Frederick. Donnel pulled the note and scribbled onto it was a series of directions to the inn. Some parts of Frederick's penmanship was difficult to decipher, but with a few missteps and wrong turns resolved along the way he successfully found the inn tuckered behind an potions' shop on a cul-de-sac.

Exhausted from his mini adventure, he signed in, and made his way to his new room. For an hour or so he napped on the soft bed in his room. After waking he aptly unpacked and organized his things. Once finished he opened the window shutters and leaned on the window seal to gaze outside. The city appeared very differently from above. The people seemed a bit disconnected from him. It was like viewing a play with actors unaware they were being watched. For some reason, his eyes settled at a comfortable angle on a… man? No, wait, is he a woman? From his angle, it was tough to tell. The person had his back to him, and his or her long blonde hair puzzled Donnel even more. Judging by the crowd gathering around the person as he or she was preaching to, and by the beige battle gauntlets the person wore, Donnel gathered he or she was probably a part of the clergy. Yet that's all he felt confident in guessing right. Spurred by his curiosity he left the inn and made his way to the growing crowd.

"… and Naga will give you peace in these times of war, my children. You all will face hardships, but be sure to keep hope alive…"

Though he was in back, he was close enough to get a clearer view of the preacher. He wore brown partial fingerless gloves and brown boots. On his legs and torso, he wore a thick white baggy suit from his shoulder down stuffed into his boots, and a large wrestle championship-like belt around his waist. The belt was the same color as his gauntlets as well as his eyes. Although the preacher's masculine yet gentle voice clashed with his unusually feminine and pale face, he knew it was an Ylissean priest of Naga. Among the crowd a red haired woman wearing oval shaped glasses and a wizard's hat was giving each person a list to sign on a slab of wood. He signed his name when it was his turn and she vanished just as quickly among the crowd without a word.

For a little while longer, the priest finished his lecture and the crowd gradually diminished as they returned back to their daily lives. Though he didn't fully understand all what the priest was preaching, he weaved his way past a few of the remaining people in hopes of better understanding it. After shifting past the last person he found the same red haired woman from before with the priest discussing something related to the list. She seemed skeptical about whatever concerned the list, but it didn't matter. He didn't want to intrude upon their conversation so he waited a bit longer, and passed the time whistling a tune he had heard back home.  
Moments later the woman departed with a bit more of an elated gait and small grin. The priest seemed content as well, with what Donnel didn't know, but their good mood even eased a little of his tension. The priest began departing down the street, but he stopped and greeted him when Donnel called out to him.

"P-pardon me, uh, ma'am … uh… sir?"

"Yes, what is it, my child?" Libra chuckled at Donnel's stuttering. "Don't worry, I am a priest of Naga. You may call me Libra."

"Er, Father Libra, I heard ya preaching about Naga, and allowin' Naga guide my life." Donnel still a bit nervous paused a moment.

"Yes?"

"Well Father, I was wonderin' if you could help me figure out about my purpose in Chrom's army. Ya see I-"

"You are a new recruit, am I correct?"

"Y-yes, and proud to serve Chrom and the exalt herself." Donnel saluted.

Libra chuckled again, and placed a comforting hand on Donne's shoulder.

"I am glad you feel that way, uh… Oh, I don't believe I know your name. What is your name, child?"

"It's Donnel, Father Libra."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Donnel." He patted Donne's shoulder lightly. "Oh, and please, just 'Libra' will do. I am not an expert in combat, but I know a few knights who have served Lord Chrom for a while now. You can talk to them if you are interested."

"I'm not so sure about myself." Donnel pondered. "Welp, I don't even know my own talents."

"That is fine, perfectly fine. Are you interested in learning the teaching of Naga? I would be more than happy to spread salvation to willing ears and caring hearts like yourself."

"Whowee, that sounds mighty fine Fath- I mean, Libra."

"I am blessed to hear you say that. Now," Libra cleared his throat. "Naga created the world…"

For the remainder of the day, Libra pleasantly escorted Donnel around town, showing him where he could pray to Naga, explain the faith of Naga, encountered a few restaurants they passed by, and introduced him to some of the Ylissean citizens. Before long dusk was nearly upon them and candlelight began dotting the growing darkness. They both made their way back to inn where Donnel was lodged in, and stopped just before the entrance.

"Shucks, I sure learned a lot. Thank ya, Libra." Donnel yawned as he stretched one arm behind his head.

"It was my pleasure, my child." Libra bowed.

"I'll meet Stahl tomorrow n' ask him about being a knight. I'm awfully sorry about not becoming a priest."

"No, it is fine. Naga has a path for all of us. Some are the same, but most of us are different. If the time comes you feel you have a calling to be a man of the cloth, I will welcome you with open arms."

"That's mighty kind of ya. I hope we can talk again some time."

Donnel turned and strolled into the inn with hopes of a good night sleep on his now dreary mind. Libra bowed once more his newest friend and left for his home. They parted ways and wouldn't see each other until a great calamity would target the very core of Ylisse's hope.


End file.
